


at leashed once

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Riding, Sub Chanyeol, anyway i'm not satisfied with this but i just wanted to write it, chanyeol wearing a collar and leash, chanyeol with a praise kink as always, not sure if this is porn with or without plot, this is also very cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: PWP just to write Chanyeol wearing a collar+leash.





	at leashed once

**Author's Note:**

> the pun in the title is hilarious don't @ me

Having to take a break from work was something Kyungsoo was literally forced to do. His job fulfilled him, and he enjoyed spending his time there even though some of his clients got on his nerves multiple times a week. What he didn’t know was that he was supposed to use up his days off even if he didn’t want to. 

“You need a break,” his boss had said, before sending him home for three weeks. 

Three weeks was longer than he imagined, after the first week he found himself on the couch not knowing what to do with his time or how to spend it. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Unlike Kyungsoo, Chanyeol still had a job to get to every day. It suddenly hit him how little time they actually spent together, with both of them working full-time and spending most of the day at work. When they came home their batteries were completely drained and after a shower and a kiss goodnight, they were both out like a lamp. 

Kyungsoo was still on the couch when Chanyeol came home. His hand idly scratching his stomach, fingers dipping under his waistband and out, just out of boredom. He had spent his day thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him, all the things they both missed doing together. The hand in his pants might have slipped in further a few times. 

Chanyeol walks through the door as he did every evening after work. Kyungsoo has it memorized, first the swing of the creaking door, then the keys being placed on the counter. Chanyeol had picked up some groceries on his way, hurrying to put the ice cream in the freezer before it fully melted. Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol as he moves around in the kitchen. 

“Come here,” Kyungsoo whispers. 

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and Chanyeol presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Rough day?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol’s eyebrows were doing that thing they do when he’s concentrated or upset. 

Chanyeol grunts. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

They sit on the couch, Kyungsoo’s feet resting in Chanyeol’s lap, and Kyungsoo tells him about his day, he tells him about the things that happened in the new reality show he was watching. Chanyeol isn’t as invested but he likes keeping up with the updates, even asking Kyungsoo about it sometimes. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember saying anything that funny, but Chanyeol must have thought it was because he was laughing and gasping for breath, face flushed and head tilted back, neck straining, and Kyungsoo had felt his cock stir, a slow simmer slowly settling in his belly. He loves the way Chanyeol’s neck looks. It’d be soft until the smallest amount of strain, and then his veins will start to pop up and it would get all sweaty and Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on immensely. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth finds Chanyeol’s instantly, his hands moving upwards into his hair. They kiss until their mouths are sore, and then Kyungsoo moves them to their bed. He lays Chanyeol down and slowly strips him out of his clothes. He shimmies his pants down slowly, palms smoothing down Chanyeol’s long legs. Chanyeol breath catches at the touch. He knows how much Kyungsoo loves his legs, gets off on knowing how turned on Kyungsoo is by him. Kyungsoo leans down to kiss him, nice and slow at first but then deeper as Chanyeol starts to whine at the back of his throat. He’s pulling at Kyungsoo’s hair, wrapping his legs around his waist to try and create some friction between them. 

“Hold on,” Kyungsoo whispers against his lips, and hurries towards the closet on the other side of the room. Chanyeol watches him. Shamelessly spread out on the bed with his dick already pinking at the tip. 

Kyungsoo settles between his legs again, and places the things he has grabbed next to him. Chanyeol eyes them with hunger. Kyungsoo picks up the first item slowly, unclasping it, before lifting himself up on his knees to put it around Chanyeol’s neck. The collar is black – Kyungsoo’s favorite color – and he thinks it contrasts beautifully with the color of Chanyeol’s skin. Chanyeol had picked this one out though, insisted on getting the bejeweled one because he liked how it sparkled. Kyungsoo picks up the matching leash next, it’s a simple metal chain and it rattles against itself as he clasps it in place. 

“I missed you,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“I’ve only been gone a few hours.”

“That’s a long time.”

Chanyeol doesn’t move as Kyungsoo does that, but his chest starts to rise and fall faster, his breaths shallower, and it’s not because of the restraint on his neck. He just loves when Kyungsoo is like this: in control. Kyungsoo sits on Chanyeol’s thighs and grabs the black handle at the end of the chain, a matching black ring of leather. He pulls, slowly at first, lifting Chanyeol up by the neck into another kiss. Chanyeol hums. He knows he’s not allowed to touch, so he keeps his hands at his sides obediently. 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo praises, and Chanyeol shivers against him. 

He leans back to grab the lube he placed aside earlier, stares Chanyeol in the eye as he slicks his own fingers. 

“Can I?” Chanyeol asks.

“Not today, baby.”

Kyungsoo reaches back around himself, knees spread on either side of Chanyeol’s waist. He works fast, but slow enough to tease. Chanyeol hadn’t moved his hands to touch him, which he usually does when the collar isn’t on, but Kyungsoo can see his fingers twitching against the bed every now and then. 

Four fingers has Kyungsoo gasping, leaning forward to rest his head against Chanyeol’s chest. He continues to drag his own fingers in and out of himself, knows he’ll need to be thoroughly prepared considering how big Chanyeol is. 

“Soo,” Chanyeol whimpers. His face is flushed, the tips of his ears matching as well. His hands were tightly balled into fists at his sides, trembling. “Kyungsoo… please.”

Kyungsoo shushes him softly. He lifts on his knees again, holds Chanyeol’s throbbing dick with one hand and the leash in the other. He pulls at the collar, and slowly starts to sink down. He should be going slow, but he loves the gasp Chanyeol lets out when he takes him in all at once too much to care. His mouth is open, lips shining with his own spit. Kyungsoo leans down to kiss him once more, just because he wants to. 

He sets a rhythm, lifting up slowly and sinking back down, leash still gripped tightly in his hand. He pulls harder, until Chanyeol’s back is arching in a delicate curve and his legs are spreading wider. 

“Such a good boy for me.”

Kyungsoo fucks himself down faster, the slapping sounds growing louder the more precum Chanyeol dribbles out into him. He loves how wet it is. 

Chanyeol’s neck looks so beautiful like this. The collar digging into his skin lightly, not enough to bruise but enough to leave the skin under it a little tender. Sometimes Chanyeol likes having it on without the leash, knows how much Kyungsoo loves seeing his neck working against the leather as he swallows down his cock. 

Kyungsoo pulls harder, lifts Chanyeol up so his shoulders are no longer supported on the bed. His pace is relentless. For someone so small, Kyungsoo was so much stronger than he looked, even if Chanyeol still teased him about his height. Kyungsoo knows he loves it though. Loves that Kyungsoo can control him like this, move him around and use him as he pleases. 

Kyungsoo is so, so close, but Chanyeol still ends up coming first, heat spreading inside him as Chanyeol releases into him. Chanyeol moans loudly as he comes, head tilting back against Kyungsoo’s hold, collar digging into his neck, slightly choking him. He loves it. Despite the sensitivity, Kyungsoo drags it out a little further, rolls his hips in tight circles chasing his own release. 

Chanyeol stays put, watches hungrily as Kyungsoo continues to rock himself on his cock. He hasn’t touched his own erection once, wanting to come from Chanyeol’s dick alone, and the sight is absolutely mouth watering. Kyungsoo’s precum is dribbling down onto Chanyeol’s stomach, some of it collecting in his belly button. He’s so turned on, and it takes a few more slams against his prostate for his cum to shoot against Chanyeol’s chest, ass clamping around Chanyeol so hard his eyes flutter shut as he groans. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t release him, even after he lifts himself up and the cum starts dribbling back out of him onto the sheets and Chanyeol’s thighs. He pulls at the leash again and brings Chanyeol up for a searing kiss. 

“You look amazing with cum all over you,” Kyungsoo says against his lips. He thumbs at the collar, and slips his finger underneath it, makes it just a little tighter. 

Chanyeol trembles underneath him, hands finally gripping around Kyungsoo’s waist, then coming down slowly to part his cheeks and slips two of his fingers in. Kyungsoo starts rocking himself down on them, and he feels Chanyeol’s dick hardening against him before he sees it.

“Was this on your mind all day?” Chanyeol murmurs, almost inaudible. “You’re sexy, you know that?”

Kyungsoo smiles down at him. “I’ve been told.”

Chanyeol flips them over so that Kyungsoo is laying back against the pillows, thighs spreading instantly as Chanyeol crawls between them. Kyungsoo pulls him in by the leash, and Chanyeol lets out a playful bark. 

“Who's a good boy,” Kyungsoo coos teasingly, hand ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol laughs, “You know this is bordering on petplay...”

“Are you into that?” Kyungsoo asks, head tilting to one side. 

“M...Maybe?”

Kyungsoo hums. He reaches a hand out to grab at the collar again, thumb lightly pressing against Chanyeol’s neck as he swallows. 

“Are you gonna wear a tail and matching ears?”

“Oh, shut up, Soo. We both know you’d like that more than I would anyway.”

Kyungsoo laughs loudly, eyes crinkling and teeth showing. “No doubt.” 

The laughter settles in after a few moments, and Kyungsoo feels warmth and happiness spreading through his body. He looks up to see Chanyeol looking at him with an expression he can’t read. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? You know I’d try anything with you.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, a small smile growing on his face. Kyungsoo thinks the dimple on his cheek is illegally cute. 

“Can I suck you off?” 

“What– yeah, yes, of course.” That wasn’t what he had expected Chanyeol to say, but how could he ever say no to that when Chanyeol gives head like it’s the only thing he was born to do.

“Here.”

Kyungsoo reaches behind him and hands Chanyeol a pillow to put under his knees as he kneels on the floor. Kyungsoo is on his back, legs spread open and dangling off the side of the bed for Chanyeol to take. 

Once comfortably settled, Chanyeol presses kisses into the inside of Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo lets out a pleased sigh. Chanyeol’s mouth is always hot, and his tongue is always wet, and it makes Kyungsoo feel like his entire body is on fire. 

Chanyeol takes his time, thoroughly mapping out the skin with his mouth. He sucks a few marks into the places where Kyungsoo is most sensitive, and he moans against the skin when Kyungsoo bucks up against his mouth. Kyungsoo is so responsive, but it comes as a surprise to most people. 

Chanyeol looks satisfied as he pulls off, mouth wet and puffy and full of Kyungsoo’s release. He swallows it all down, always making a show of it. Kyungsoo’s eyes try not to leave Chanyeol’s face, but his brain is barely keeping up with everything he’s seeing. The clanking of the metal leash as it hangs from his neck. How Chanyeol’s throat looks when he swallows, his tongue licking at his lips catching every last drop. It’s obscene, and he’d think it was disgusting if he wasn’t so turned on by it. 

“Let me help you,” Kyungsoo says. 

Chanyeol refuses, he kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek and says that it’s alright. Eventually, Kyungsoo detaches the leash and places it on the bedside table. 

Chanyeol insisted that he left the collar on.

Chanyeol cuddles up to him. He buries his head against Kyungsoo’s collarbones, nips at the skin until Kyungsoo starts petting him. Kyungsoo runs his hand through his hair tenderly, coming down to touch the softness of his face. Chanyeol’s eyes are closed, his eyelashes resting prettily against his cheeks, and Kyungsoo tilts his head down to place a kiss on them. 

Chanyeol smiles.

“I still have two weeks off, take a vacation with me? Let’s spend it in bed together, or maybe go somewhere nice, just the two of us.”

“That sounds good.”

After a few minutes Kyungsoo gets up to pull out some water wipes from one of the drawers in the closet. They really should put them closer to the bed, but neither of them remember to do that. Kyungsoo wipes Chanyeol down slowly, gently rubbing at his skin. He had almost softened completely by the time Kyungsoo was done. 

“Baby, you still need to get up and shower.”

Chanyeol whines in response. Kyungsoo reaches down to unbuckle the collar around his neck and gently massages the skin underneath. 

“Long day too tired,” Chanyeol mumbles into the pillow his face was smushed in. 

Kyungsoo pats his butt a few times.

“Come on Yeol, be a good boy.”

Chanyeol whines even louder. Kyungsoo smiles to himself. He knows when to use the ‘good boy’ card, Chanyeol always wants to be good.

“Do you think we can get a puppy?” Chanyeol asks suddenly. 

“You’re allergic.” 

“I think I can manage.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo grins. “We can get a puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twitter @[goodboypcy](https://twitter.com/goodboypcy)


End file.
